Imperial Wedding
An Imperial Wedding is a marriage ceremony which involves members of the Imperial Family. In particular, the marriage of the Emperor is an important occasion and public holiday in the Empire.GalNet: Dignitaries Start Arriving on Capitol Imperial Weddings feature many ceremonial events and attracts significant attention throughout the Empire and human space. It is customary to wait 30 days after announcing an engagement before holding the ceremony.GalNet: The Emperor Speaks out for Unity Imperial Weddings fall under the jurisdiction of the Office for Marriage and its Marriage Council, which maintains the power to hear objections to a proposed marriage and rule on its legality.GalNet: Aisling Duval Objects to Grandfather’s MarriageGalNet: Aisling Duval Reaffirms her Objection to Emperor’s Marriage Recent Imperial Weddings Thus far in the 34th century, two Imperial Weddings have been arranged. The first, between Emperor Hengist Duval and Imperial noblewoman Florence Lavigny, was interrupted by the assassination of Hengist. The second, between Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, was cancelled after it came to light that the princess had been having an affair with anti-slavery activist Jarl Toredo and only sought to marry Rochester for the sake of her political agenda. Hengist Duval and Florence Lavigny Emperor Hengist Duval decreed that his only legitimate son, Harold Duval, was not of sound mind and ineligible to succeed to the Imperial Throne on December 19, 3300,GalNet: Heir to the Throne Officially Mad and three days later he announced his intent to marry Florence Lavigny to legitimize his daughter Arissa Lavigny-Duval in preparation for her to become his successor.GalNet: Emperor To Marry Sweetheart The original wedding was planned for January 22, 3301.GalNet: Preparations for the Emperor’s Wedding Gain PaceGalNet: Pomp and Circumstance of the Royal Wedding Hengist's illness then took a turn for the worse,GalNet: Emperor Seriously Unwell and he entered a months-long coma, causing the wedding to be postponedGalNet: Emperor in ComaGalNet: Rumours of Imperial Wedding Delay ConfirmedGalNet: Imperial Marriage Postponed much to the dismay of the public.GalNet: Outcry Over Imperial Marriage Delay Upon Hengist's miraculous emergence from his coma on July 14,GalNet: Long Live the Emperor! the wedding was scheduled for August 5, 3301.GalNet: Is Arissa Lavigny-Duval Next in Line? On July 24, Chancellor Anders Blaine declared the wedding day a public holiday so that all Imperial citizens could take part in the festivities. Dignitaries began arriving on Capitol from every major population center in the Empire on August 4, as well as foreign dignitaries, such as Shadow President Felicia Winters of the Federation.GalNet: The Eve of the Wedding On the day of the wedding, however, Hengist was assassinated by Emperor's Dawn radical Brendan Paul Darius before the ceremony could be completed.GalNet: Emperor Hengist Duval Attacked During WeddingGalNet: Emperor Hengist Duval Dead Although Arissa was not legitimized, in the end she was still elected by the Imperial Senate to succeed her father as Emperor. Aisling Duval and Jordan Rochester On June 22, 3304, Princess Aisling Duval announced that she and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester were engaged to marry.GalNet: Aisling Duval Announces Marriage to Federal Ambassador Reactions from the galactic community ranged from joy to cordial congratulations to outrage, as could be expected given the controversy of a member of the Imperial Family marrying a Federal official.GalNet: Galaxy Reacts to Federal-Imperial BetrothalGalNet: A Profile of Jordan Rochester The wedding was official scheduled for August 25, 3304, and would take place at the Imperial Palace on Emerald in the Cemiess system.GalNet: Details of Aisling Duval's Wedding AnnouncedGalNet: An Interview with Aisling Duval On August 17, only days before the wedding, plans were thrown into disarray when anti-slaver activist Jarl Toredo revealed to entertainment journalist Solomon Helios that he and Aisling had a secret relationship, and Aisling had told him that she only intended to marry Jordan to advance her political plans.GalNet: Aisling Duval's Secret Relationship Revealed Jordan's mother Isolde Rochester announced that the wedding had been cancelled on August 22, seemingly lending credence to Jarl Toredo's scandalous claims.GalNet: Aisling Duval Wedding Cancelled The wedding date passed without comment from either Princess Aisling or Ambassador Rochester.GalNet: The Silence of Aisling Duval References Category:Lore Category:Empire Category:Events